Stupid Day
by Keitsurou Miyuna
Summary: Manusia tak pernah tahu kapan hatinya berlabuh. Entah itu pada pandangan pertama seperti kisah klasik film Titanic. Atau yang lama-lama suka karena terus bersama. Tsukishima tak pernah tau ada setitik kemungkinan ia bisa jatuh hati pada sesama jenisnya. a Kurotsuki fiction. Little bit KageHina. College!AU. Warning: Lemon (you can skip that part if don't like). enJOY


"Tsukki, kau mau kemana setelah kuliah hari ini?"

Tsukishima. Dua puluh tahun. Kini memasuki tahun kelima kuliahnya, dan masih saja di ekori seorang pemuda. Jika dikalkulasi dari sekolah dasar hingga sekarang, berarti 12 tahun telah terlewati bersama pemilik nama Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"Mungkin ke perpustakaan, ada buku yang harus ku cari." Jawab Tsukki singkat.

Yamaguchi mengerut kening, raut wajah menyiratkan keinginan bicara tapi ia bingung harus gimana bilangnya.

"Oh…"

Tsukishima melirik sahabatnya. Jelas ada yang sepertinya ingin pemuda berbintik itu sampaikan. "Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, cepat katakan."

Yamaguchi kaget. Tapi memang ada yang mau dia bilang sih, jadi beranikan diri. "Um, sepertinya nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu." suaranya mengecil.

Tsukishima bergumam, menilai gesture Yamaguchi yang menunduk dan nampak grogi. Sepanjang ingatannya, Yamaguchi jadi seperti ini sudah sejak tiga hari. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi otak pintarnya menebak ada gerangan apa.

"Kau mau menemui gadis kafe itu lagi?"

Yamaguchi terbelalak, refleks berkilah. "Eh? D-darimana kau tahu? Aku, tidak juga.. Um, aku hanya-"

"Tsk, sudahlah. Kau itu terlalu mudah dibaca." sindir si kacamata.

"Terserah kau mau pergi dengan siapa, itu bukan urusanku kan?" lanjutnya dingin.

Seharusnya Yamaguchi sudah paham sifat terkenal _osananajimi_ nya ini. Tapi tetap saja, ia _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Tsukki. Yamaguchi menghela nafas lelah. "Ah- begitu."

Yamaguchi menatap jalan, sebal dengan reaksi Tsukki, meskipun sudah terbiasa sebelumnya.

"Yamaguchi-" Tsukishima menoleh, dan yang di ajak bicara mendongakkan kepala.

Tsukki mendadak berhenti. Yamaguchi mengikuti.

"Ya?"

"Kudoakan semoga semua lancar." ucapnya lalu kembali berjalan.

Binar bahagia tak dapat tertutupi. Afeksi kecil dari Tsukki seperti ini jarang sekali! Senyum Yamaguchi melebar, dengan semangat empat lima ia mengangguk. "Hmph! _Sankyu_ Tsukki!"

Yamaguchi sedikit berlari mengejar sosok keren di depannya, namun Tsukishima lagi-lagi berhenti. Menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Heh?"

"Fakultasmu kan sebelah sana." tunjuk si tinggi dengan dagunya.

Yamaguchi memukul dahi malu. Disusul tawa canggung. "Ah! Hahaha! Kau benar. Yasudah, sampai bertemu besok Tsukki." ujarnya lalu berlari menjauh.

Tsukishima memasang headphone yang daritadi bertengger di leher setelah melihat punggung Yamaguchi menjauh. Menggelengkan kepala melihat perilaku teman kecilnya.

'Jatuh cinta memang bisa membuat orang jadi bodoh ya?'

Tsukishima terdiam. Instrospeksi diri. Pikiran melayang pada sosok sang kekasih. Sepertinya pertanyaannya tadi tak berlaku untuknya.

 **Stupid Day**

 **Keitsurou Miyuna® & Cha**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **a Kurotsuki Fiction**

 **Warning: Typos, Boring, BL, Lemon, College!AU**

 **enJOY**

Ruang perpustakaan terasa begitu penuh saat langkah kaki si Tsukishima berhenti di depan pintu. Mata berbingkainya menatap malas ke sekeliling ruangan. Pemilik zodiak libra itu masuk setelah menaruh tas di loker. Membawa barang seadanya, yang menurutnya berharga dan penting saja.

Baru masuk beberapa jengkal, irisnya menubruk helai orange terang dan hitam pekat. Milik pasangan aneh kawan setimnya di klub kampus. Yang paling kecil melambaikan tangan padanya, sedangkan yang satunya hanya melirik lalu membuang muka.

Kebetulan, komputer tempat mencari data buku terletak di dekat meja duo maniak voli itu.

Tsukishima menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menuju mereka. Mimpi apa semalam ia bertemu dua makhluk aneh itu disini sekarang.

"Tsukishima-kun!"

"Yo."

Hinata mendekatkan badan ke arah Tsukishima. Jelas ada niat tertentu. _Feeling_ Tsukki tidak enak.

"Tsukishima-kuuun, bisa bantu kami belajar tidak? Aku tidak mengerti ini sama sekali hyaaah!" si rambut oranye menyodorkan buku bahasa jepang ke depan Tsukki.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu Hinata, percuma kalau dia yang menjelaskan kita tak mungkin bisa paham." sergah Kageyama.

"Ya tapi kan siapa tahu Tsukishima bisa!"

"Tsk, Oke. Jadi ini gimana jawabannya?" Kageyama ikut menyodorkan buku lainnya.

Tsukishima menatap jengah keduanya.

"Dengar ya, jurusan kita sekarang berbeda. Aku belajar statistika, kalian belajar bahasa dan sastra. Mengerti?"

Hinata Shouyo mengerjabkan mata, Kageyama Tobio menggaruk kepala dengan ujung pensilnya. Tsukishima menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa?"

Kageyama bernada mengejek, dan Tsukishima tidak suka diremehkan. Dengan sigap ia menarik buku yang diajukan dan melihat masalah duo _baka_ itu. Membolak-balik halaman seperlunya lalu menjelaskan sebisanya.

"Kalian hanya perlu melihat di halaman sebelumnya, disini sudah dijelaskan arti kata-kata yang kalian cari. Jangan hanya diingat, pahami dulu makna kata-kata itu."

Tsukishima kembali menyodorkan buku tersebut pada dua orang yang mengangguk-angguk mencoba mengerti. Namun Tsukki sangsi mereka paham apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

Si mata empat mengambil tempat duduk di tengah dan melanjutkan penjelasan. Tangan Kageyama dan Hinata sigap menulis apapun yang Tsukishima katakan. Nampaknya Tsukki lupa maksud kedatangannya kesini untuk apa.

"Ah, selesai! _Yappari_ , Tsukishima-kun _sugoooi_! _Arigatou ne_!" ucap Hinata penuh semangat. Si chibi kini berdiri dan merapikan buku-buku yang dibawa.

Tsukishima mengangguk. Selanjutnya netranya beralih menatap Kageyama, menanti pengakuan juga.

" _A-arigatou._ " suara Kageyama pelan terdengar.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

" _Arigatou._ " kali ini cepat.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

" _ARIGATOU_ _GOZAIMASU_!" teriak Kageyama kesal.

Sontak penghuni perpustakaan menoleh dan melihat Kageyama. Malu menjalari paras si raja setter. Sesegera mungkin ia menarik lengan Hinata dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan.

Tsukishima tertinggal sendiri dalam perpustakaan dengan senyum kemenangan. Visual Kei teralih menatap komputer hitam dan segera sadar tujuannya. Dua orang bodoh itu bisa-bisanya mengalihkan atensinya.

"Lama-lama aku bisa ketularan bodoh jika sering bertemu mereka." gumamnya.

Tak membuang waktu, segera pemuda rambut blonde itu membuka _sticky notes_ berwarna hitam yang dibawa bersama beberapa buku dan alat tulisnya. Dengan cepat, jari-jarinya menekan tombol _keyboard._ Mencari judul buku yang tertera di lembar putih kertasnya.

 _TUK._ _Enter._

"B75."

Tsukishima melihat jam dinding sekilas. Masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum perpustakaan tutup. Sepertinya ia akan mengerjakan tugas disini saja. Ia mulai berjalan memutari ruangan. Mencari rak dengan nomor B75.

Ia mendengus kasar saat ekor matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sepasang kekasih tengah berciuman panas di rak paling ujung. Tsukki berdehem hingga sepasang kekasih tersebut terkejut, buru-buru menghentikan aksi mereka kemudian memalingkan wajah. Si _megane_ berlalu tak peduli.

Namun langkah kaki si bungsu Tsukishima berhenti di salah satu rak. Bukan, bukan rak yang akan ditujunya. B75 masih beberapa rak lagi sampainya. Sebuah buku menyita perhatiannya. Bergambar Dinosaurus yang terlihat sangat purba. Mungkin ensiklopedia atau apa, ia tak terlalu ambil pusing sebelum mengambilnya.

Tsukishima melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rak yang menjadi tujuannya kesini. Ia segera mencari, lalu segera meraih buku literatur bersampul warna hitam begitu ketemu.

"Hah, ini dia bukunya." ucapnya melihat tebalnya buku.

Kembali berjalan, Tsukki mencari meja yang kiranya tidak terlalu ramai. Pandangan tertuju pada meja di sudut ruangan yang menghadap ke arah jendela. Hanya ada dua meja di sana, dan satu orang lain yang nampaknya tengah menelungkup di atas meja. Mungkin tertidur.

Tsukishima mendekat. Namun belum sampai destinasi ia memperlambat langkah. Mengerutkan dahi dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Si kacamata merasa sangat familiar dengan punggung dan kepala orang tersebut.

Bersandar di salah satu rak di sampingnya, Tsukishima terdiam tanpa suara mengamati sosok yang sedang pulas disana. Agak ragu jadinya mengambil tempat disebelah.

Menepis rasa penasaran dan berhubung hanya itu tempat yang sepertinya tenang, Tsukki mencapai tempat tujuan. Melirik sekilas orang yang membuatnya penasaran, mendengus saat ternyata dugaannya benar.

Kuroo Tetsuro tertidur dengan kepala menyamping.

Mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah, bibir Tsukishima pelan terangkat.

 **.**

 **.**

Tsukishima Kei mengerutkan dahi serius mengerjakan soal penuh hitungan yang diberikan dosennya. Dosen yang sama kini tengah tidur disampingnya.

Enam puluh menit lebih telah berlalu. Dengan bantuan buku yang tadi diambilnya, Tsukishima tak butuh waktu lama. Otak diatas rata-ratanya sigap mengecek ulang apa yang telah ia kerjakan. Untungnya sebagian sudah ia kerjakan hari sebelumnya.

Probabilitas.

Tsukishima membaca lagi materi dalam mata kuliah yang diampu kekasihnya.

Ya. Kekasihnya. Mantan _senpai_ nya, yang kini menjadi dosennya. Dosen muda bernama Kuroo Tetsurou yang langsung direkrut pihak fakultas karena prestasinya. Dalam hati Tsukishima bangga, tapi di depan si rambut ayam ia diam saja.

Manusia tak pernah tahu kapan hatinya berlabuh. Entah itu pada pandangan pertama seperti kisah klasik film _Titanic_. Atau yang lama-lama suka karena terus bersama. Tsukishima tak pernah tau ada setitik kemungkinan ia bisa jatuh hati pada sesama jenisnya.

Probabilitas mereka bersama tak pernah ada di benak Tsukishima sebelumnya. Dan ia merasa tak bisa menerapkan ilmunya untuk masalah ini. Angka persentase kecil keberhasilannya, seperti tidak mungkin saja.

Namun Kuroo Tetsuro berhasil menghilangkan galaunya. Membuat segalanya terasa mudah.

' _Tak usah pikirkan hitungan, karena jika bersamaku kujamin kau takkan pernah dapat kerugian.'_

Tsukishima tersenyum mengingat satu dari sekian banyak rayuan aneh yang Kuroo katakan padanya. Kata-kata bodoh, mungkin perasaannya juga bodoh.

Malu-malu Tsukki melirik sumber lamunan disebelahnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di meja, menopang kepalanya mencari posisi nyaman. Pipi putihnya merona mengamati wajah menyebalkan si pencuri hati.

Tsukishima mungkin sudah tak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Paras dihadapannya begitu membutakan sekitarnya. Tsukki bisa membayangkan sebesar apa mata itu saat terbuka. Sedalam apa hitam iris itu menghujam dirinya.

Semilir angin masuk melalui jendela yang sedikit terbuka. membuat rambut Kuroo bergoyang dan menarik perhatiannya. Tsukishima menyentuh helai pekat. Ia tidak sadar ketika tubuhnya condong dan bibirnya menyentuh pelipis Kuroo.

Ups. Tsukishima segera menarik dirinya saat sadar apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Ugh. Memalukan. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Heh, Kuroo-san. Bisa-bisanya kau tidur di tempat seperti ini." Tsukki ikut merebahkan kepala pada meja. Kembali fokus pada wajah damai pria favoritnya. Sayangnya, hawa yang sejuk membuat matanya tak dapat diajak kerja sama.

Tsukishima Kei tertidur tanpa tahu lima belas menit lagi perpustakaan selesai jam operasionalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya ketika lelaki pirang berkacamata itu terbangun. Matanya mengerjap, terdiam menatap lurus ke depan. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya,

Tsukishima merasa ada yang berbeda. Tubuhnya terasa hangat. Dengan kepala masih tertelungkup di meja, ia meraba pundak. Mendapati sebuah jaket tersampir di bahu disusul suara berat dari belakang.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Tsukishima menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap ke belakang, di mana Kuroo tengah berdiri dengan kemeja hitam dan celana abu-abu kain. Kedua tangannya memegang cup kopi.

"Kuroo-san."

"Kau terlihat sangat pulas. Jadi aku tidak mau membangunkanmu."

Tsukishima hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Ia memandang buku-bukunya tersusun rapi di meja tempat Kuroo tertidur tadi. Ah, pasti Kuroo yang membereskannya saat ia tertidur tadi.

Kuroo mendekat, membuat Tsukki berjengit ketika pipinya terasa hangat. Mantan kapten tim volinya itu tengah menempelkan cup kopi ke pipinya. Ia segera menatap Kuroo dengan sebal, berpikir bahwa lebih baik Kuroo tidur daripada bangun tetapi malah mengganggunya.

"Minumlah,"

"Hm."

Si hitam terkekeh saat meletakkan cup kopi di meja, lalu menyangga dagunya. Menatap pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran di depan sana. Cahaya jingga membuat bunga dua kali lipat indahnya.

Tsukishima menatap Kuroo melalui ekor matanya, kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Kuroo sembari mengecap rasa manis pahit kopi digelasnya.

" _Nee_ , Kei.."

"Hm?"

"Kau tau? Aku tadi bermimpi."

Kuroo menoleh, menatap Tsukki tajam. "Dicium seseorang dalam tidurku."

Tsukishima termangu, siapa orang itu? 'tidak mungkin kan itu aku?' batin Tsukki.

"Lalu?"

"Entah kenapa rasanya begitu nyata. Kau tau siapa yang muncul dalam mimpiku saat itu?"

Tsukishima menggeleng. Tidak tau dan tidak mau tau tentu saja. Ia enggan menatap si kucing hitam. Sudah hampir petang, Tsukishima memutuskan pulang saja. Segera ia mengambil buku dan peralatan tulis yang ada di meja Kuroo.

"Kau sudah mau pulang _megane-kun_?"

"Ya. Sudah mulai gelap." Tsukishima membungkuk, mengambil bolpoin yang ia jatuhkan di bawah meja.

Kuroo menyeringai, kemudian memasang wajah datar. "Kau ini tidak sopan sekali, harusnya kau menebak dulu siapa yang men-.."

"Maaf, tapi itu tidak penting." Tsukishima menahan suaranya agar ia tidak sampai berteriak. Apa ini? dia cemburu? Huh? cemburu pada orang dalam mimpi Kuroo? Tsk, bodoh sekali.

Tsukishima membungkuk sopan ke arah pengajarnya. " _Shitsureishimas-._ "

 _SREETT_

 _BRUKK_

Buku yang dibawa Tsukishima terlempar ke bawah. Ia terduduk membelakangi jendela. Sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat dirinya menahan napas. Tsukishima memberontak, hendak berdiri tapi gagal.

"Diamlah sebentar,"

Kuroo berdecak, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung ringkih pemuda tinggi itu. Tsukishima terdiam. Hening beberapa saat, sebelum dirasakan pelukan di pinggangnya mengerat.

"Kuroo-san. Tolong lepaskan, kalau ada mahasiswa mu yang melihat bisa bahaya." Tsukishima mencoba melepaskan pelukan kedua tangan Kuroo di pinggangnya.

"Perpustakaan sudah tutup sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Kei."

Mata Tsukishima melebar, berarti mereka terkunci di sini? Hanya mereka berdua? Kenapa penjaga perpustakaan tidak membangunkannya dan memintanya pulang sebelum menutup perpustakaan?

Tsukishima memutar badannya ke samping kanan, kepalanya ditolehkan menatap Kuroo. Ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya belum terlepas dari pelukan Kuroo. Geli menyelimuti saat Kuroo meniup lubang telinganya. Sialnya itu adalah titik sensitive yang membuat sesuatu terbangun di bawah sana.

Kuroo menyeringai menatap Tsukishima yang berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang lelaki yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya itu. Dari pandangannya, sang kekasih terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan pandangan menuntut meminta jawaban.

"Hhh, Baiklah. Aku yang meminta penjaga perpustakaan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu saat ia akan membangunkanmu dan aku meminta agar kuncinya diserahkan padaku. Lalu ia kusuruh pulang setelah memastikan tidak ada orang selain kita."

Tsukishima berdecak kemudian memutar bola matanya. "Itu penyalahgunaan kekuasaan sebagai dosen, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo tergelak keras mendengarnya, tak membantah apa yang dikatakan si bulan purnama. Ia berhenti tertawa saat Tsukishima menatapnya sebal. Namun dimata Kuroo, iris coklat keemasan itu mengundang.

Kuroo Tetsurou tak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya menarik bagian belakang kepala Tsukishima untuk mendekat.

Tsukishima terlalu terkejut saat bibir Kuroo memagut bibirnya. Ia memukul dada Kuroo, meminta untuk menghentikan aksinya.

Bodoh. Seharusnya ia tahu hal itu tidak mempan, tidak pernah mempan karena intensitas afeksi yang diberikan Kuroo semakin membesar. Pukulannya semakin melemah saat Kuroo memperdalam ciumannya.

Tsukishima menutup matanya, terbawa suasana dan mulai mengikuti permainan Kuroo. Wajahnya sudah semerah buah cerry.

Kuroo menjauhkan wajahnya disaat paru-parunya butuh pasokan udara. Benang saliva tipis masih menggantung, ia menyeringai saat melihat pandangan Tsukishima terlihat begitu sayu.

"Naaa, Kei. Sebenarnya yang menciumku di mimpi tadi kau orangnya." ucap Tetsurou.

"Ah tidak, sepertinya itu bukan mimpi." ralatnya dengan seringaian.

Tsukishima menutupi bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan, memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap Kuroo. Tapi Kuroo melakukan hal lain, ia membalikkan badan Tsukishima menghadap dirinya.

"Aku sudah bangun saat kau sibuk dengan tugas yang kuberikan." Tangan Tsukishima yang menutupi bibirnya tadi digenggam dan diturunkan dengan tangan Kuroo.

Tsukishima terbelalak. "Jadi-"

"Yaaa, aku tau kau menciumku?"

"A-aku melakukannya bukan karena aku mau. I-itu tidak sengaja. J-jadi kau jangan salah paham!" Tsukishima terbata. Bibir Kuroo terangkat sebelah menyeramkan.

Kuroo mengeratkan lagi pelukan pada Tsukishima dan kembali mencium bibir yang jadi candunya.

Tsukishima membiarkan, tak tahu caranya menolak. Dan hati kecilnya juga tak mau menolak. Perlahan menutup mata meresapi rasa yang ditawarkan kekasihnya. Tsukki masih terpejam ketika Kuroo mengangkatnya. Saat mata terbuka, ia sudah berbaring di atas meja dengan Kuroo berada di atasnya.

Kuroo menatap meminta persetujuan. Ah, tanpa kata iya pun Tetsurou pasti melakukan sesukanya. Kei Tsukishima paham benar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroo memulai aksinya. Mengikis ruang untuk menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam satu pagutan. Berawal dengan penuh kelembutan hingga gairah menguasai akal sehat keduanya. Saling melumat, saling menghisap, bertukar rasa lewat indera pengecap.

"Aah!"

Desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Tsukishima. Nafas memburu saat Kuroo menyudahi ciumannya. Bagian lain tubuhnya tersengat belaian tangan nakal si raven. Tsukki mati-matian menahan suara.

"Hn? Kau menikmatinya kan Kei?" provokasi Kuroo.

"T-tidak! Ah, aku tid-"

Kuroo membungkam ketidak jujuran yang keluar dari mulut Tsukki. Jarinya lihai menggesek dua tonjolan di dada yang masih terbalut kemeja. Tsukishima menggeliat kegelian, tangannya berusaha menepis, menyingkirkan jari si kucing hitam.

Tak habis akal, Kuroo mengarahkan serangan pada leher si kacamata. Mencecap aroma segar alami favoritnya. Meninggalkan jejak tanda kemerahan. Bukti pemuda di bawah kungkungan ini miliknya.

Merasakan halus kulit yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan, Kuroo ketagihan. Kancing kemeja pacarnya dibuka sedemikian rupa. Bibir beralih pada pundak dan sekitaran tulang langsa, membuat sensasi mendebarkan bagi Tsukishima.

"Kuroo-san, jangan di- akhh!"

Percuma Tsukki. Jangan coba hentikan Kuroo saat ini.

Lidah melingkar menggoda aorela, sesekali gigitan pada sasaran. Tangan si bulan berada di tengkuk leher, berusaha menarik tapi tak berhasil. Kuroo menyeringai saat melihat ke atas. Mata mereka beradu kuat. Tsukki memandangnya sebal, tapi menggemaskan. Membuat Kuroo semakin bernafsu.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi Kei."

Celana Tsukki tanggal di menit berikutnya. Disusul Kuroo yang semakin menurunkan posisinya. "Lihat apa yang kutemukan disini. Kau sudah mengeras dari tadi. Apa ini sakit hm?"

Tsukishima menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meski ia sudah biasa melakukan hal ini dengan Kuroo, namun sensasi sama selalu ia rasakan setiap kalinya. Cara Kuroo menggodanya benar-benar tak mampu ia lawan.

Tsukki merebahkan kepala pada meja. Menutup muka dengan kedua lengannya. Ia malu mengakui jika sentuhan Kuroo terlampau memabukkannya. Meski ia tahu, ini belum mencapai puncaknya.

Hal yang Tsukishima rasakan selanjutnya adalah pusat dirinya basah dan hangat di waktu yang sama. Ia tak perlu melihat kebawah apa yang sedang dilakukan Tetsurou nya. Darah memompa dengan cepat ke bagian sensitifnya. Membesar, mengeras, membuat Kuroo tersenyum puas.

"Aku akan mempersiapkanmu." ucap Kuroo disusul satu jari yang telah berlumur saliva masuk dalam kerutan cincin kekasihnya.

Tsukki mengetat saat titik dalamnya terkena sentuhan. Kuroo makin bersemangat. Menambah jumlah jari yang ia pakai untuk memuaskan belahan jiwa.

"Enghh,"

Si scorpio tersenyum mendengar rintihan menggoda itu. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dengan jari yang masih memanjakan Tsukki dibawah sana. Namun mendapati si kacamata menutup muka, ia jadi sedikit kecewa. "Lihat aku sayang,"

Tsukishima menggeleng bersikeras. Tapi tak menolak saat Kuroo menggenggam tangan dan mencium telapaknya. Kelopak membuka, melihat hitam menghanyutkan dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kei."

Merah padam menjalar hingga ke telinga. Tsukishima hanya mampu mengangguk menanggapinya.

Kuroo kembali memagut. Lidah membelit saling melawan arah. Liang kecil terus digesek menimbulkan panas, panas membakar hingga paru-paru sesak. Tsukki lupa bernafas! Ia meraup rakus udara saat Kuroo melepaskan bibirnya. Benang saliva terputus diantara keduanya.

Tangan Tetsurou memainkan genitalnya cepat. Membuat Tsukki melenguh keras. Ah. Ah. Ah. Basah liur Kuroo yang tadi melapisi kelelakiannya mempermudah semua. Pun serangan pada liang makin membuainya.

Nikmat. Nikmat. Nikmat.

"L-lebih cepat.." tanpa sadar Tsukki meminta. Batas putih semakin dekat dalam pejaman matanya. Suara tak bisa lagi ia kontrol. Menggema memenuhi ruangan kosong. Persetan dengan itu semua! Tsukishima hampir mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ah! Ah! S-ssebentar lagi-"

Kesadaran Tsukki melayang di awang-awang. Ia sudah lupa keadaan sekitar. Tsukishima menarik Kuroo dalam pelukan. Dengan nafas masih tersengal dekat telinga si pengajar. Dada naik turun menerima rangsang. Hingga putih menyembur keluar, satu nama ia teriakkan. "Tetsurou…"

Jeda sejenak. Kuroo membiarkan Tsukki menikmati lelehan cinta sambil cekatan mempersiapkan. Melumasi jalan masuk dengan cairan cinta Tsukki. Tak lupa pengaman yang telah ia siapkan di saku celana panjang.

"Kita belum selesai sayang."

Gerakan Kuroo memasang karet licin Tsukki perhatikan. Siku tangan menyangga berat badan meski tenaganya berkurang. Kejantanan besar mengintip dari celana yang sedikit diturunkan. Tsukki paham. Ia membuka pahanya, mengekspos bulatan mungil berlumur putih merangsang.

"Kau menggodaku huh?" Kuroo mengocok junior yang makin menegang.

"Kau mau masuk kan?"

Tangan Tsukishima meraih milik sang kekasih mendekat. Mengarahkan pada jalan belakangnya. Kuroo terkesiap, kecupan lembut dihadiahkan. "Kau nakal Kei,"

Disertai cumbuan lembut, Kuroo masuk. Teriakan Tsukki tertahan di mulut. Perpanjangan dirinya terselimut panas yang ketat. Ugh. Pelan-pelan. Ia tak mau menyakiti cintanya.

Tetsurou menyesuaikan diri di dalam sana. Otot berkedut, memanjakan organ gemuk. Pemuda di bawah kuasanya membuka mata. Iris coklat dibalik kacamata menarik untuk dijilat. Kuroo mulai tak waras.

Kuroo mendorong pinggulnya maju. Menghentak, menyempurnakan penetrasi lebih dalam. Tiap gesek membuat Tsukki lupa diri. Tangan melingkari tengkuk lawan.

Si hitam menarik diri, namun ujung masih tertanam. Tsukishima tau Kuroo diambang nafsunya. Hujaman tajam menjadi bukti prediksinya. Dalam dan cepat menghujam prostat.

Gerakan konstan Kuroo lakukan. Ah. Sempit. Ah. Liang panas Tsukki mencengkram erat, membuat gatal menyenangkan. Otot berkerut menekan miliknya menyeluruh. Maju mundur, keluar masuk cepat.

"Ah! Ahh! Anh! Kuroo-san."

Si kacamata menggelinjang tak karuan. Keringat menetes di atas perutnya. Tak terasa. Kei terlalu sibuk memejamkan mata dan mengerang-erang keenakan. Liur keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Temperatur badan naik beberapa derajat dari suhu normalnya.

Tarikan napas Tsukishima tak teratur. Darah memuncak mengaliri otak. Terlebih saat mulut Kuroo beraksi menghisap coklat di dada. Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas. Seolah menawarkan diri untuk dilumat lebih kuat.

Kuroo tersenyum melihat ke atas. Wajah erotis kekasihnya makin membuatnya giat. Melepaskan dada dengan gigitan kecil yang membuat Tsukki berteriak, Kuroo mengecup pipi merona.

 _ **Dring Dring Dring**_

Sebuah suara mengambil alih pikiran Tsukishima. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikan. Itu bukan nada dering _handphone_ nya! Apa ada orang lain disini?

"Kuroo-san. Kau dengar itu tadi?"

Kuroo berhenti menggoyang. Mengerut keningnya. "Apa?"

Menatap sekeliling ruangan, tak ada hawa keberadaan selain berdua. "Sepertinya cuma perasaanku saja."

Kuroo terkekeh, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Tsukishima. Membawa mahasiswa kesayangan duduk di pangkuan dengan benda kebanggaan yang masih tertanam.

"Bergerak, sayang." titah Kuroo.

Tsukki menyanggupi. Mengambil alih kendali. Merasakan lonjong keras menguasai dirinya. Bergerak menaik turunkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan kekasih. Ia terlonjak di atas Kuroo.

Plak. Plak. Plak. Bunyi dua tubuh bawah berbenturan.

Tsukishima nakal bermain tangan pada kelaminnya. Menyuguhkan pemandangan indah untuk sang kekasih. Ia menyeringai melihat Kuroo merah padam.

"Kau menikmatinya kan, Kuroo-san?" Tsukki melempar kata yang tadi Kuroo ucapkan padanya.

Kuroo menatapnya tajam. Seringaian tak kalah lebar.

"Tapi kau yang lebih nikmat kan?" balas Kuroo mengejek.

Tsukki melotot, lalu menghentikan gerakan. Mengeluarkan Kuroo dari dirinya lalu berdiri dan pergi. "Aku selesai." ucapnya egois.

Kuroo terpana. Astaga! Ini masih ditengah bercinta! Ia bahkan belum mencapai orgasmenya. Kekasihnya memang kejam! 'Padahal aku benar, daritadi dia terus mendesah kan!' teriak batin si rambut ayam.

Tsk! Kuroo memutar bola matanya lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia masih nanggung dibawah sana.

Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Kuroo berdiri cepat. Memeluk si pirang dari belakang. "Mau kemana hm?"

"Lepaskan aku Kuroo- Ahh!"

Tanpa permisi lagi, Kuroo melesak. Menghajar pintu belakang Tsukishima kasar. Ia juga butuh pelepasan!

Rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur membutakan. Satu tangan Kuroo menahan pinggang, lainnya ia gunakan untuk memberi atensi pada organ pasangan.

Darah memompa cepat memenuhi otot organ yang makin mengeras. Sentakan makin menguat. Tsukishima sudah tak lagi menolak. Tenaganya dilemahkan rasa yang terus menghujam.

Tsukishima terpejam. Mata Kuroo menggelap.

Ah. Ah. Ah. Sudah dekat.

Tangan Kuroo bekerja lebih keras. Meremas organ pribadi lawan dengan kasar dan menyeragamkan gerak tusukan.

"Ahk! Kuroo-san!"

Tungkai Tsukki bergetar hebat. Perutnya ditahan Kuroo yang terus-terusan menghujani kenikmatan. Ia sudah tidak tahan.

"Kei, Kei.. sedikit lagi.." suara berat Kuroo berlomba dengan nafas cepat.

Tsukki berpegangan pada meja di depan. Bercinta sambil berdiri ada sensasi tersendiri.

"Nkhh.. Tetsurou, aku-"

Kaki Tsukki lemas. Kuroo terus menghajar. Cepat. Cepat. Semakin cepat.

Andalkan insting dan perasaan! Gerakan si hitam mulai tak beraturan. Cairan panas mulai berkumpul di ujung kejantanan.

Dua, tiga hentakan menghujam-

"!"

Kuroo menyemburkan benih di dalam. Disusul lengketnya tangan karena Tsukki juga ikut keluar. Nafas mereka tak beraturan. Rakus menghisap oksigen di dalam perpustakaan.

Menit sesudahnya mereka terdiam. Menikmati sisa kegiatan malam. Diluar bulan sabit bersinar terang. Kuroo menarik Tsukki dalam rengkuhan erat. Meresapi rasa bersama yang menyenangkan.

Tsukishima berdebar tak karuan diperlakukan sebegitunya. Hangat tubuh Kuroo menghalau dingin udara ruang sepi disana. Di antara banyaknya jendela dunia, Kei melihat jendela hatinya. Berada tepat tak berjarak dengannya.

"Kei, _aishiteru_."

Bisikan di telinga menghangatkan hati Tsukishima. Bayangan percintaan mereka barusan terkelebat cepat. Si libra mengeratkan pelukan dan menghirup aroma Kuroo dalam-dalam. Ah, ia benar-benar cinta lelaki ini.

"Aku juga Kuroo-san."

Kuroo tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahi Kei nya. "Juga apa hm?"

"M-mencintaimu." ucap Tsukishima pelan, -nyaris tak terdengar.

Bibir Tetsuro melengkung senang. Jarang sekali kekasihnya bersikap semanis ini. Mengacak rambut Tsukishima gemas, Tetsurou tertawa renyah. Ah, ia tak ingin melepaskan pria di dekapannya ini. Kei Tsukishima miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kei, kau bisa jalan?"

Kuroo mengikuti langkah lambat orang yang berjalan di depannya.

"Mau kugendong?"

 _Deathglare_ menyeramkan didapatnya.

"Ayo kuantar pulang, ini sudah malam."

Tsukishima Kei masih tak bersuara.

"Ah, kau menginap di tempatku saja!"

Si pirang membenarkan letak kacamata. "Tidak, terimakasih."

Kuroo memasang wajah sedih. Tsukishima menghela napas.

"Besok aku ada kuliah pagi. Dan itu kelasmu Kuroo-san. KE-LAS-MU." eja Tsukki penuh penekanan.

"Hm? Lalu?"

Kuroo tak mengerti apa hubungannya kelas pagi dan menginap.

"Kalau soal baju aku bisa meminjamkan padamu, ukuran kita kan sama." Masih berusaha membujuk kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah Kuroo-san. Aku lelah. Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah dan-"

 _GROOOOWL_

Bunyi perut Tsukishima keras terdengar. Menunduk malu, menyembunyikan muka tomatnya. Ah, sial!

Kuroo sekuatnya menahan tawa. Jika ia masih ingin hidup tentunya.

"Ehem.. Kalau begitu ayo makan malam."

Tsukishima mengangguk.

"Kalau kau menginap-"

"Aku tidak mau menginap Kuroo-san."

"Ah, sayang sekali! Padahal di kulkasku ada _shortcake strawberry_.." Kuroo melirik nakal.

Tsukishima Kei memajukan bibirnya sebal.

"S-sepertinya aku akan mampir sebentar."

Dalam hati Kuroo Tetsurou tertawa menang.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai Hai Hai~ Saya balik lagi bawa cerita yang sebagian plotnya dikasih ide sama Cha***

 **Dan ini udah berwarning lemon ya, maaf kalau kurang dapet feelnya /tehehe..**

 **Semoga kalian suka.. terimakasih sudah membaca ^-^**

 **Keep Love blackcat and honeymoon :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Rambut orange melongokkan kepalanya di pintu perpustakaan. Wah, dia beruntung perpustakaan belum terkunci. Ruang perpustakaan itu terlihat begitu sepi. Ia harus segera mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di meja perpustakaan.

Hinata masuk dan berjalan dengan mengangkat kakinya, berjinjit-jinjit untuk tidak membuat suara. Barangkali ada dosen penjaga perpustakaan gendut dan galak yang ia temui tempo hari.

Hinata segera mengambil buku miliknya yang tertinggal. Ia harus cepat pergi karena Kageyama tengah menunggunya di depan kelas mereka yang tak jauh dari perpustakaan. Namun ekor matanya tak sengaja menatap seseorang, ah tidak dua orang tengah melakukan gerakan aneh di meja dekat jendela. Hinata tidak berani mendekat saat mendengar suara-suara yang menurutnya juga aneh.

Bunyi handphone mengagetkan Hinata. Ah, pesan dari Kageyama. Ia harus segera keluar dari sini. Segera si kecil penuh semangat mengambil langkah keluar.

Baru keluar sebentar, _Shrimpy_ bertabrakan dengan seseorang di depan pintu perpustakaan. Kageyama. Ah untunglah. Ditariknya tangan Kageyama menjauh dari perpustakaan.

Dahi berkerut dan raut wajah serius membuat Kageyama penasaran. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Ada yang ketinggalan lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Hinata menatap lekat pemuda disampingnya. Kageyama menggaruk tengkuk salah tingkah.

"Ne, Kageyama. Aku tadi melihat hal aneh di perpustakaan." Hinata menyuarakan kebingungannya.

Kageyama menaikkan alisnya. "Hah? Hal aneh?"

Hinata mengangguk imut. Kageyama menelan ludah melihat tingkah Hinata. "Iya. Dua orang, yang satu terlentang di atas meja yang satu berdiri sambil maju mundur. Aneh kan? Dan juga ada suara-suara aneh."

Kageyama terbelalak. Ia menelan ludahnya. Apa maksud Hinata adalah 'itu'. "S-siapa yang k-kau maksud dua orang itu, Hinata?" tanyanya gagap.

Jari telunjuk di bibir. Hinata mencoba mengingat wajah yang sekilas tadi dilihatnya. "Mm.. Tidak terlalu jelas siapa sih. Tapi yang terlentang di meja tadi seperti Tsukishima, mungkin aku salah lihat. Dan yang satunya sepertinya Kuroo-sensei. Entahlah. Tapi aku takut. Hiiii.."

Kageyama membulatkan mata. Rahangnya mengeras. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kedua orang tersebut. 'Mereka merusak kepolosan Hinataku!' teriaknya dramatis dalam hati.

"Sudah yuk, kita pergi."

Kageyama mengangguk. Namun ia masih tak berhenti mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Kuroo dan Tsukki saat Hinata menggandeng tangannya dan mengajak pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **:p sumimasen.. happy kurotsuki day 11/1 –telatseminggu /yha!**

 **Mind to Review? Sankyuuu~**


End file.
